Scared
by SilenceAmongTheScreams
Summary: Mello realizes he has deep feelings for his rival after he sees Linda often visiting Near. Envy causes Mello to bark at them as always. But one day, he and Matt find out something so secretive about the albino, they regret bullying him. I suck at summaries :3 Contains: Yaoi, Violence, Alcohol and drug usage plus ciggies for our Mail :3
1. Classroom Crap

**Hello. This is SilenceAmongTheScreams. You may call me S. Please note, this story contains M rated content. NOT FOR CHILDREN! :D :D :D Anyways, it also contains some OC's that obviously belong to me. I've been to several DN conventions, I have a german shephard, and I like cookies.**

**That is all.**

**Disclaimer- I no own Deathnote :3**

**Lets begin!**

* * *

**Mello's POV (Point of view)**

The bell rang. Eveyone evacuated their seats and left. Everyone except me, my best friend Matt (Who was currently clicking away on some supermario game again) and _**him.** _Near. L's successor. Number one at Wammy's house. The kid everyone thinks is strange and ignore. Near.

I hate Near.

I HATE him so much. I wish that the white cloth on him would be replaced with drenched crimson blood, trickling down his nose and mouth. Why? Well, he was so complicating. He acted like such a know it all, stuck-up, colour-blind bratty little kid. He thought he was smarter than ME. The amazing and almighty Mello! He always acts so distant and cold which is surprising, since his name is Near. Or well, whatever it actually is, not that I care.

"Mello?" Matt's voice broke my thoughts like they were a mirror, sending them crashing everywhere. I turned my comfortable head that was using the palm of my hand as a pillow, and turned to look at him. He was leaning back in his seat busily tapping away at his Nintendo DS. Damn that fucking piece of shit. Not Matt! The DS. Matt an actually pretty awesome guy and probably the only one that hasn't cracked after meeting me. He's not afraid of my silly yet terrifying tantrums. Instead he jokes about them. What a good friend. His eyes wandered away from the glowing DS screen and over to my azure ones. His eyes were a cool, rare shade of both emerald and hazel. They sort of danced inside his eyes everytime the sun or room light gleamed on them. Like the oceans ripples. His auburn hair gently compliments it, bringing out the small hazel lurking there. His orange tinted goggles were placed behind his ears. Good, I liked being able to look at someone's eyes.

"Mello?" He repeated, a cocky grin on his face as he waved his hand in front of my eyes. I rolled my eyes and got up lazily from my seat, exhaustedness wiping me out. His eyes followed me as I stood up. He jumped energetically from his seat, his focused eyes never blinking or looking away from the screen. "How do you think you did on the test? It was kind of tricky." He asked coolly while putting his DS away. He probably finished the game he was playing.

"I know Near probably beat me once more. I'm not in the mood to deal with it right now." I sighed tiredly as Matt stretched his arms over his head, the zebra stipes on his shirt tracing up his shoulders from his hands in a milky white and jet black pattarn. I knew Near could hear us, and I didn't care. He was only a few desks next to us.

"Thats new." He commented. His mouth opened again as if to say something but then the classroom door swung open loudly and slammed the wall behind it. I looked in the direction and wasn't surprised to see Linda standing there. She is so annoying and pretty nosy. Not to mention loud. I decided, out of PURE BOREDOM to check her outfit for today.

Today she was wearing a maroon coloured hoodie with dark green caprised jeans and convers shoes. Her light brown hair was up in pigtails fastened with two red bows on eachone. She isn't very pretty or ugly. I guess you'd call her "Average" looking.

She skipped over to Near, who was sitting in his usual strange posture ON his desk while twirling a paper white lock around his fingers with one hand and stacking a couple dice with his other. Near didn't even look up before mumbling a "Hello Linda." In his usual dull monotone voice, and his face expressionless as always.

"Hi Near!" Linda excitedly stated as he slowly emerged from his place on the desk and cautiously standing on his feet. I rose my eyebrows a bit when he limped over to where Linda was standing.

"Mello? I was saying I'll be right back, K?" Matt interrupted my observation cheerfully with a wide grin on his face. I nodded and he rushed out of the room smiling to himself.

I mentally shurgged and pulled out a chocolate bar from my sweater pocket while scowling at Near and Linda. Near as always was wearing his clean, ice smelling snow white PJ's that blent in with his skin where as Linda was bursting with color. I saw Linda's facial expression soften for a second and a light rosy blush tint her cheeks. I rose my eyebrows, interested now. But, just as I decided to eavesdrop, she began whispering something in his ear that made him look at her a bit puzzled but then folllow her out of the room quietly, playing with his hair after stuffing the last of his dice in his pocket.

What were they talking about? I had to know. I hated curiousity and how it was a special trait of mine. I decided to follow them

* * *

**I appoligize for the shortness of the chapter and for the lack of grammar correction. Updates will be regular, depending on my mood and the amount of reviews given. Please do review 3 Thanks for reading :D :3**

**~S**


	2. Vanilla Scented Vain

**Hello my dears. It is I, S! Time for another chapter. And my dear and lovely angel that reviewed, :3 3**

** I love you! XD. Anyways, let us begin.**

**~S**

* * *

Mello's POV

I tried my best not to make any sound as I quietly sneaked behind Near and Linda, who was mumbling something to him that I couldn't hear. I hoped Matt wouldn't worry about where I was now, but that didn't matter in particular. He was probably busy tapping away at one of his video game systems.

An image of blankets wrapped around Matt, in the common room, and empty bags of chips made its way into my brain. Yeah, that's probably what he was doing anyways, After what seemed like forever, Near and Linda finally entered the wide LMNO hallway, with me trailing behind.

The two of them walked over to Near's room, Linda leading the ghost look-alike. Then she opened the door gently and walked inside, with Near slowly walking behind. Then, once he was well in his room, the door slammed shut.

I felt my blood boil for a reason I couldn't understand. How could they have just shut the door like that? What if I wanted to see what the pair were doing? What were they doing? I cringed at the endless amount of possibilities, especially the dirty ones. Those in particular seemed to make me upset and more frustrated, and I didn't know why! I decided to stop hiding behind the corner and casually walked over to my room, which unfortunately was next to HIS room.

I strolled into my room, the scent of familiar, comforting smoke, wine and chocolate rushing through my nose and filling my body with a sensational feeling. The wine was Matt's fragrance. Most people would think he would reek of dirty socks, but he smells like wine surprisingly. I obviously smell like chocolate. The smokey scent was the result of being tortured by Matt's dainty cigarettes.

People wonder why I eat so much chocolate. Well, it's an addiction and helps me relieve my self of any doubts and when my aberrant side rarely exposes itself. It soothes me. Makes me feel warm and happy inside, almost gleeful. When the warm, sweet treat melts on my begging tongue, the result is indescribable. Its like what drugs and alcohol is to some people. Thats what chocolate is to me.

I dived on to my bed and sighed, laying my head on the pillow and lying on my side, eyeing the door as if begging it to open. My steel-blue eyes dashed to scan the rest of my room.

There were 2 white beds. The one I was lying on and Matt's dirty, messy one. He wasn't here. Oh well. The sheets on our beds were bleach white and so were the ruffled pillows on top of them. My blanket was blue and Matt's was red. What a surprise. Next to the white beds were two brown bed tables. Each holding their own digital alarm clocks. Also, on Matt's there was a PSP happily snoozing. Mine had silver rappers on it. The floor was no different. Scattered among the room were socks, magazines, chocolate rappers, empty chip bags, loose change, broken game systems (WHEN MATT MADE ME MAAAAAAD!) and various, same items. There were two large computer desks side by side in the corner of the perfectly sized room, both holding papers, pens, books, and a neat laptop ontop.

All in all, it was a pretty average room. Not that I minded, no, I wouldn't care if it was a dump. All I needed was my chocolate.

I sat up from my bed at the thought of it and slipped my hand under the short bed, pulled out a suitcase and swung it open. Inside were 20 fresh bars of delicious sweet, desirable chocolate.

I took one out and placed the case beside me, incase the urge to eat it all came. I was nearly halfway done the entire suitcase when I heard a knock on the door,

"Come in!" I yelled out harshly, not caring if it was Matt or Roger. I didn't like Roger anyways, and he certainly didn't seem to be to fond of me either. I took another bite off the last chocolate bar before swallowing it whole. I expected Matt to barge into the room, eyes glued to his DS screen but I was surprised when Alice came in.

Alice was a great girl. She was fun to be around and didn't ignore anyone. She was welcoming and warm. She never hated someone and she loved to talk. A lot. She entered the room as if she owned it, hopping energetically onto Matt's hed, her long dirty blond brown braids bouncing as the were held tightly by red ribbons. In her hands was a sheet of paper I knew to well. My test from today. She smiled widely at me before handing it to me, cautiously. I didn't blame her. I would get seriously mad sometimes when I found out the albino twerp had beaten me once again.

I took the paper from her and scanned it. 99/100 Questions answered correctly. Surprise surprise. My brows furrowed. Damnit! Again! Near knew damn well this would tick me off. I bet he got his paper too and didn't care he beat me. He was probably playing with his lego's right now!

I jumped to my feet and was about to stomp out of the room when Alice snatched my hand and stood up with me. "Mello. Are you going after poor Near again?" She demanded, a bit madly.

I rolled my eyes as she let go. "No shit!" I snapped, clearly showing how pissed I was. Then, Alice's pale cheeks flushed a rose color. She avoided eye contact as she mumbled something I couldn't make out. "What did you say, Alice?" I asked, curiously, crossing my arms.

She swallowed hard and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "I-its just that a few minutes ago, I- I went to give Near his test, since Roger asked me to, and I ran into him..." She looked away as she repeated, "I ran into him, lifting up Linda's shirt."

I felt my eyes buldge. "WHAT?" I shouted shocked and disbelieving. My dirty assumptions were right! But Linda and Near? That would never work out. Near was cold and distant and untouchable, where as Linda was friendly and socialable, it would never work out. It couldn't. Wait. Why was I so concerned. Why was I overthinking this? It's not like I care about that bitch's personal life. As if Near had one. I stormed out of my room before Alice could say anything else and crossed the hall to Near's room. I kicked down the door and my jaw dropped.

Linda was sitting on the edge of his bed, shirtless except for a sexy black bra over her surprisingly large breasts. Near was examining her stomach. Atleast I think he was. He was sitting like he always did, a knee upto his chest, on the floor in front of her.

"Hello Mello." He said without even looking behind him to see who it was. Linda's head shot my way and her brown eyes widened as a blush formed on her cheeks. Near stood up slowly and turned around. My cerulean eyes met with his cold, unexpressing ivory black eyes, large but empty. The gaze we held was broken when his eyes darted over to what was in my right hand. The test result. "I got another 100% How about you?" His hand reached his titanium white hair and his index finger twirled one around itself.

I felt something in me snap at the sight of him. Those mocking eyes. His annoying question. He knew what I had gotten! I stormed upto him and grabbed his PJ's collar and pushed him against the wall with my left hand. I have to say, Near is completely open when hes in a fight. He just freezes on the spot and his body grows stiff and he doesn't move. I dropped the test and clenched my fist before delivoring a hard punch to his cheek. His eyes were squeezed shut as my fist connected with his face. I punched him repeatedly, harder and harder eachtime. I heard footsteps behind me and the door open and then slam shut. I knew Linda left. I knew she'd go screaming to Roger, but I didn't give a flying fuck!

I felt something cry and then.. Near whimpered. I froze my fist just as it was about to smash his fragile, bruised face. He whimped. The emotionless, undeserving shrimp finally made noise. And it was the cutest whimper ever. I couldn't believe what I was thinking! Near isn't cute... Right? I shut my eyes and frowned.

I didn't drop my grip on his throat, instead my right hand grabbed it too and I squeezed. I knew I was draining the life out of him but I didn't care. This feeling inside of me had to go away, and I knew that in order to do so, Near would have to as well. His tiny pale hand gently touched mine as they gripped harder on his numb throat.

"Merro, please stop. That hurts me." He croaked out. Those 6 words made me freeze. And like a puppet, I dropped my grip and the albino fell to his knees, inhaling uncontrolably in heavy breaths.

He used my nickname. When we were children, people would call me Merro. No one did anymore of course. But Near had just... The way he said it sounded so perfect...

Nears hands wrapped around my leg as he climbed up on his own two feet. He was shorter than me and looked up at me. The emotions drained from his eyes. Scarlet blood streamed down his pale, bruised face.

I noticed that this entire time, my eyes were widened.

"If you could leave me to rest, I will tell Roger that this was just a childish fit not worth getting fussed about. Please leave now, and please shut the door on your way out." Near politely murmured as he quietly slipped into his big king sized bed.

I just stood there, feet glued to the clean, vanilla smelling carpet. Now that I think about it, Near's entire room smelt like vanilla. And so did he. I smelt like chocolate and he like Vanilla.

His room was way bigger than mine, since he lived alone and since he was #1 ranking here at Wammy's. I didn't care.

I quickly turned on my heel and ran out of the room, leaving the door shut behind me.


End file.
